


Rest

by nawsies



Series: Shance Fluff Week [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawsies/pseuds/nawsies
Summary: Lance feels like he's been beaten black and blue after a workout with Keith, at least Shiro’s cuddles are the best medicine.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Week Day 1

“How’s my sharpshooter?” Shiro asked, he put his tablet to the side and stretched his arms wide across  waiting for Lance to fall into them.  
  
“In pain,” Lance toppled over and landed heavily atop Shiro, his hands sought out Shiro’s and he exhaled heavily into his chest. “Keith refused to let me shoot, said it was a boxing night. Arms dead. Back dead. So many crunches Shiro, it’s in their name that you shouldn’t do them, abs aren’t supposed to crunch.”  
  
Lance enjoyed the feeling of Shiro laughing beneath him. It reminded him of his cat purring, the soft rumble and the sense of utter peace. Even if it was at his expense making Shiro laugh was his favourite thing. He propped his chin on Shiro’s chest and watched how the harsh lines of Shiro’s face softened with his joy and honestly, he could easy conjure the image with his eyes closed he had stared often enough. After all, Shiro’s sense of humour was pretty terrible and it seemed to align perfectly with Lance’s jokes. All of Lance’s throw away comments and puns that meant little to him, Shiro treasured and treated like a winning line, Live at the Apollo. Lance loved it. Lance loved the way his eyes crinkled at the corners, the way his nose got all scrunched up, god even his teeth, Lance loved his damn teeth. He was going to combust if he stared any longer so he nuzzled his face back down and got comfy.  
  
Lance rolled his shoulders, pulling Shiro’s hands in little circles with the motion. It was sweet relief to feel the pull in his shoulder blades and he groaned involuntarily as his muscles stretched and felt Shiro’s laughter subside. Shiro lifted himself up to place a kiss on the top of Lance’s head.  
  
“I could massage them for you?” Shiro offered, his voice laced with concern. Lance had been pushing himself like crazy to improve and Shiro was doing his best to be supportive because Lance was so proud of himself with each little bit of progress he made.     
  
“Can I save one Shiro massage coupon for tomorrows when the DOMS set in?” Lance mumbled. He was grateful for the offer but he knew that now was not when he really needed it.  
  
“Of course,” Shiro laughed again, soft and breathy. He rolled them over and tucked Lance under his chin, wrapping his arms round him and stroking soft circles lazily on Lance’s back. Lance moved easily, exhaustion and comfort made him pliant and he allowed Shiro to shift them until they reached maximum cuddle position.

  
“I’m gonna be so tank,” Lance yawned, nuzzling his face into Shiro’s neck.

  
“You’ll be able to bench press a Galra soldier in no time,” Shiro chuckled.

  
“I’ll be able to bench press you in no time,” Lance sassed. It may have had more impact if his voice didn’t give way to a yawn halfway through, blurring his words together into something barely recognizable.

  
“Goodnight Lance,” Shiro closed his eyes, safe and warm with Lance in his arms and the Castle at rest. Moments of peace like this were rare gems to be treasured. “Sweet dreams.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fool who doesn't prepare for these things even though I really really should, hopefully I'll get something up every day though! 
> 
> Oh also, DOMS = delayed onset muscle soreness, it makes my life hell for days after boxing 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, hmu on [tumblr](https://dreamsofbooksandmonsters.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/nawsies/) if you want 
> 
> Kudos/Comments will get me through this week xo


End file.
